Weasley's Day Off
by ungojos
Summary: Harry Potter version of Ferris Bueler's day off. Ron as Ferris and more happy people tagging along as the trio and co. take a day off in Hogsmeade.
1. Ron Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that needs to be disclaimed. **

**AN: obvious a rip off of Ferris Bueller's day off, unless of course you haven't seen it, in which case go watch it, then read this. **

_"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." _

Ronald Weaseley looked up at Professor McGonagall. He observed at her stern face.

In a sickly voice he said, "I feel…so nauseous professor." He looked up at her again and coughed. He then grabbed her arm and pretended to lose his balance.  He looked down, and smiled, this was the part that mattered most, the clammy hands.

The professor stepped back, shocked by his hand on her arm, "Ronald! Your hands are all clammy! You simply can't go to class in this state!"

He coughed out, "But…Potions test…" He looked at her pleadingly to let him go to class…He coughed again and lay down. 

"Don't worry about it, Ron, I'll tell Professor Snape you're in no condition to go to class." Professor McGonagall smiled down at him and patted his head.

Ron nodded at her and managed a sickly smile, despite the fact he had his head patted by an old woman… then again worse things had happened.  The professor smiled back and left the dorm.

Ron sat up and went to his trunk. He began rummaging through the layers of clothes and other junk he had collected over the past few years and happened to be able to contain in a box at the foot of his bed… well actually a lot of it was underneath or in a bag somewhere, but it was the same difference.  

The door opened, as he rummaged, and Ron stood up quickly.  He headed back to bed in a mad rush until he took a moment to look up.

"Hello Ginny."  Ginny stared at the mess, than at her brother, who was still in his pajamas. 

"Aren't you going to get dressed for breakfast?"

"Well, the thing about that Ginny is I'm not going to classes today…"  He trailed off and looked back at his trunk… surely the book was in there _somewhere_.

"RON!!! You can't skip again!" Ron smiled at his younger sister, "It's not fair!" She whined louder.

"Yes I can, but don't worry I'll pick something up at Hogsmeade for you okay?"

"Three boxes of chocolate and quidditch supplies"

"Okay, okay" he agreed… maybe Harry could buy it…

"Honeydukes's chocolate!" he nodded

"Could you get Hermione for me?"

"No"

"Darling sister from above, pretty please?"

"No, I'm not your messenger!"

He decided to change tactics. "I'll tell mom you are dating that shady guy in Hufflepuff!"

"He is not shady!"

"It doesn't matter; once I tell her; you'll be grounded for so long…" He paused and looked at her, "unless…"

"Okay, fine I'll get her, but I'm sick of being your messenger, you bloody oaf!"

He smiled at Ginny. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and muttered as she left "I'm sure you do."

Ron looked at the door for a moment as if making sure it wouldn't open again, and then went back to rummaging through his trunk.  He then looked under his bed.

"Ah-ha!" he said.  He should've looked there first, really.

He had a potion's spell book in his hands as Hermione walked in.

"Hermione, I have a proposition to make."

Hermione started at him… when did Ron use words like proposition?

"Hermione, I want to go to Hogsmeade with you, Luna and Harry today."

"Ron…" she paused, "we have school today." 

"Exactly, mate, exactly."  

She looked at him funny again. "What do you mean Ron?"

He held up the potions book. 

"Ring any bells 'Mione? Surely you remember the measles' remedy?"

"You're telling me to take the remedy to cause my skin to have bright red blotches?"

"No, I'm telling you to take the remedy so your skin will have bright red splotches so that you can come back to the dorms after your second class, second because you want to miss potions, but I know how you feel about Arithmacy, and also so that no one, namely McGonagall, is suspicious."

She looked at him for a moment, he looked back. Finally she said, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he said, "It's the sixth time I've done it this year!!"

"RON!?!"

"Don't worry I know someone in the attendance office…" he trailed off…

"Come on, 'Mione, you need to take a break, to refresh your mind…" He paused, struggling to think of something to say to convince her. "You know practically everything already too, so a break will help relieve you of any stress for the NEWTS."

She looked at him. She realized his face said he was serious. Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, she was about to say no, but then she realized that maybe Ron was right… maybe she did need a day off.

"I'll think about it," she said.

He smiled. She was convinced. "I'll see you at the fountain at ten o'clock sharp"

She looked at him for a moment, then grabbed the potion's book and ran off to the Great Hall.

Ron was happy. Now all he needed was to get Harry and Luna.

Just, how?

He stared at the mess in his room. 

He picked up the shirts and cloaks lying around. He had most of his clothes put away and grabbed a cloak that didn't say Hogwarts on it, and stashed the cloak under his bed. 

He heard a knock at the door. 

"Yes?" he said, in a fake sick voice which sounded more like, "ya-uss"

"Ronald, it's Professor McGonagall, can I come in?"

"Yea." He jumped under the covers and pulled his blankets near his head, and over his shoulders.

She walked in, and over towards his bed. 

"I brought you this," she held up a bottle of dreamless sleep potion, "You should only drink it if you need it, and I'll stop by after classes to check up on you."

He nodded meekly, and watched as she placed the bottle on a table beside his bed.

She looked at him for a moment, and he felt like she was his mother. 

"Get better soon Ronald." She left. He stared at the door and listened to her retreating footsteps until he couldn't hear them anymore. 

"One, two, three…" 

Ron got up, grabbed his cloak, went to Harry's bed, and stole the neatly folded invisibility cloak that was hidden beneath the mattress.

He then looked around for money… he couldn't find any in his trunk… Harry had some… He decided it was time to find Harry, where ever he was.

Ron found him in the hall way, while Harry was trying to tie his shoe.

"HARRY, MATE!"

Harry stood up and looked around. No one was near. But he had just heard Ron's voice… but then…

He thought of the invisibility cloak just as it fell off of Ron's shoulders and as Ron grabbed him and threw it over them both.

"Oy! Ron, what are you doing?!?"

"Harry, today, TODAY we are going to go to Hogsmeade."

Harry couldn't protest and noticed with annoyance that he had left his quill on the floor.

Ron dragged him over into moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

When they got in Harry snapped.

"RON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Saving you the trouble of going to potions," Ron replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"I know I don't like Potions, but seriously…"

Ron rolled his eyes, "And seriously I mean it, even 'Mione is coming."

Harry looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really Harry, and if you help me, we can get Luna too."

Harry paused… helping Ron would mean he was a part of it and… ah, hell.

"Alright Ron, what should I do first?"

"That's the spirit!"

**AN: Ron is pseudo-Ferris, Harry and Hermione are sort of like Cameron, they both didn't quite want to go, so Ron's trying to get them to break free and have a good time. **

**Slywolf9 beta-ed this for me, so she should get lots of credit because there's better-ness in the writing because she looked it over for me.**


	2. Freeing Luna

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that needs to be put here**

**  
 **

_Tick-tock_

Professor Snape droned on. Luna stared at the clock.

_Tick-tock _

Meanwhile, Ron was waiting for Hermione at the fountain. He had borrowed Harry's cloak again and was spending his time waiting and checking his watch.

'_Where was she'_, he wondered.

His watch hands moved to ten o'clock.

Hermione was late. 

_Tick-tock_

"Add beetle juice to the potion, stir counter clockwise twice" 

Luna sighed. 

_Tick-Tock_

"AHEM-MIONE" Ron coughed loudly under the cloak.

Hermione looked over at his direction, and he pulled the cloak off enough to let her see his hair.

She walked over and they hid under the cloak together.

"Where were you?"

"Professor Vector wanted to send me to the infirmary…" she trailed off.

"Oh." 

_Tick-tock_

Double potions dragged on. Luna stared hopefully at the clock. 

The clock betrayed her; there was still another hour and a half left.

_Tick-tock_

Hermione and Ron snuck into the boy dormitories.

"Harry?" She called out, a bit too loudly.

Ron covered her mouth and looked around… no one was near. 

Harry walked over and grabbed the invisibility cloak.

"Hey Ron, 'Mione."

"Harry!" Hermione said, surprised that Harry was there. 

"Hey, where's Luna?" Harry questioned, and looked around, as if looking would make her appear.

"She's not here…yet." Ron looked at Harry and Hermione's confused faces.

"Harry, Snape knows my chicken scrawl...could you write an owl for me?" Ron asked.

"Sure." 

Hermione looked at Harry, and then Ron, "What are you planning Ron?"

"To get Luna out of Class."

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked.

"Write him an owl of course!" Ron said.

Hermione laughed, "And what are you going to write, 'Professor, please send Luna to the Gryffindor boys' dormitories?'" She laughed harder.

"No," Harry said, interrupting them, "we're going to forge a letter from her father…" Harry paused. "The chief editor of the Quibbler," he finished, sounding impressive.

"Oh!" Hermione was impressed. It was a really good idea. 

_Tick tock_

Luna looked at the clock, it was really getting annoying. Her partner stirred the caldron, and she added some Rosemary. 

And owl tapped at the window. 

She looked at it, and then looked again. It couldn't be… could it? 

It was her owl.

But, the only people that can use it are… her mind raced… Harry could, and so could Ron.

Why would either of them send Snape an owl?

Snape suddenly called her to the front.

"Miss. Lovegood, I regret being the bearer of bad news, but your Aunt Myrtle died several days ago."

Snape looked at her; Luna quickly closed her mouth and looked sad. Inside her head she was laughing, she had no Aunt Myrtle, it had to be Ron.

"And, as this was a terrible event, your father requests your presence at the funeral; don't look so sad, you'll be back at classes at 5 P.M."

Luna simply nodded and turned around to get her books. 

She picked up her bag and went to the door, Snape acknowledge her leaving with a nod, and she walked out.

_Tick-tock_

"Hermione, do you really think that Luna will think of Myrtle's Bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Of course- it's near the Potion's room and she's in Ravenclaw!" she replied.

Harry looked at his watch.

Ron stared at his feet. "It's been a while," he said

"It sure has Ronald Weaseley." 

"LUNA!" Ron jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, "I wasn't sure if you were coming!"

"Hermione?" Hermione looked at Luna,

"Yes?"

"You thought of it didn't you?"

Hermione nodded. "But Harry thought to sign it from your father."

Luna smiled, "That was very clever of you."

"Thanks," they both replied.

Luna looked at Ron, "Where are we headed?"

Ron smiled, and started telling her what he planned to do in Hogsmeade.

Harry stared at his feet. He had just cut his first three classes. He looked at Hermione who was several paces away. She had a red rash on her legs and her arms…

"Oy, Hermione, _what _happened to you?" he asked. 

"Long story," Ron called out turning around, pulling Luna with him because he had his arm around her.

"Yea, it is, but I have time to tell you," she said softly, while looking around, as if a teacher might randomly appear.

"Hey, Harry? Before you guys start talking, could I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

"Ron… I don't know…I mean only so many have been made, and if it gets ruined…" Harry looked at Ron's impatient face, "Ok, fine, but be careful!"

"You guys wait with Luna, and I'll go to the dorms, and grab it."

Luna smiled at Hermione and Luna started talking with Harry.

Hermione stared at the ceiling. She was having doubts about going along with them in the first place. She sighed and looked at her watch. It was only 10:30. Today was going to be a long day.

Harry noticed Hermione was looking blue, he couldn't think of anything to say to get her to stop worrying. When Luna paused for a moment, he decided to distract her.

"So Hermione, tell me about that red stuff all over your skin."

"Well," she began, "you know the cure for the Measles we learned?"

"Oh I know that!" Luna said suddenly, surprising them both, "they use it to get rid of the Measles, but if you don't have it then you end up looking like you have it."

Ron picked up the invisibility cloak from where he had left it before when he went to get Hermione. 

He was heading down the stairs when he heard someone coming. 

Shit. 

Ron put the cloak over his head and leaned against the wall looking out in to the common room.

"Shit," he muttered aloud. 

Professor McGonagall looked around the common room looking for and students that might be cutting, namely Harry Potter. He hadn't shown up for his first three classes this morning.

She walked towards the boys dorms and Ron held his breath and leaned closer against the wall. 

She paused right in front of him and for a moment, and he thought he was caught.

She then readjusted the frame of the picture on the wall next to him.

Sharply, she turned and walked up the stairs.

At the top he heard her talk to the door, "Ron, Ron? Are you awake…? I guess not." Then in a softer voice she said, "Poor dear" and quickly walked down the stair case and left.

Ron let out a breath he just realized he'd been holding.

That was close. But not close enough. 

It was the time to leave. He was now officially free!

**AN: Luna seems out of character…doesn't she? Ah…so what should happen in the next chapter, I mean I know what I want, but it's always good to hear what other people think.**

**The second chapter is already up, so let's see… expect the third… well…  before june! Before the middle of may… and if it's near may 15 review and tell me to hurry up!  **

**Thanks to people who reviewed… wow… amazing that people actually read this! Thank you!**


End file.
